So Much For Normal
by Kitten's Soul
Summary: I was a simi-normal girl, living a normal life. Then it all went down the hill. Rated M just in case. I don't own soul eater or any thing else, except my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1;**_

 _ **Another Day:**_

"Finally!" I heard my sister yell from the next room. It's Saturday morning and she is already on her computer. I opened my door and peeked out at hers. I pick up a shoe and throw it at the door.

"Would you shut up?! Some people want to sleep in this morning!" I yelled when the shoe hit. I shut my door and turned around. I'm awake now and it would be a lot of work to try and go back to sleep. What to do? A knock on the front door snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard it open. I walked out of my room to see. My sis was taking a package from the man at the door. As she finished talking I went to the kitchen to start some coffee. The door shut and the short, long haired blond came bouncing in.

"Here sis. This must be the weird anime shit you bought." She put the box down on the table.

"Sweet!" I ran to the box skidding on the floor in my socks. "Don't be jealous you have no taste, Sammy." I said over my shoulder as she got two bowls and a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Yeah. Right, Mel." She rolled her eyes as she sat the stuff next to the box and walked to the fridge. She got the milk and came back to fix us both a bowl. I got out my pocket knife and cut the tape on the box. I opened it up and pulled out the small Soul Eater poster I ordered. Some new tee shirts, some Soul Eater, some Black Butler, and Ouran HighSchool Host Club. My three favorites! I pulled out a few more little things before sliding the stuff back in and eating my cereal. I rinsed my bowl, grabbed my box and took off to my room to put everything away. I hung my poster next to the sign I made. My name painted across the middle.

 **Melody.**

After I put the rest away, I tied my White hair up in a pony-tail. In case you haven't figured it out, me and Samantha are really different. Our looks, personalities, and parents. Sammy is my adoptive sister. Her parents found me when I was Six and living off the streets. I had never known my real parents and Sammy was just a baby when they took me in. At first they were worried I'd scare her with my White hair and reddish eyes. So they told me that if I scared the baby they would take me somewhere else nice, but if not I could stay with them. She didn't mind my hair, but she had always been fascinated with my eyes. Sammy comes around the corner and goes into her room. I open one of my dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of white shorts and put them on along with one of my new Soul Eater shirts. I slid on some black, white, and red tennis shoes. I walked over to Samantha's room to see that she had also gotten dressed. She was wearing a bright pink tank-top and a black mini skirt with pink flip-flops. Her hair flowing down her back in a braid.

"Wanna go to the mall?" she asked as I sat on her bed. I gave her a shrug in the mirror, watching her do her make-up. "I was going to go with some friends but they bailed. Stupid boyfriends." She turned to me.

"Ready?" I asked, heading to my room for my bag and keys. Sammy grabbed her purse and followed. We walked out of our apartment and I locked the door behind us. When we made it down the stairs we climbed in my 2013 Ford Mustang GT Convertible. I cranked it and stepped on the gas, the vehicle roaring to life. We took off down the road

...

…

"Soul! Hurry up!" I yelled. "We're going to be late!" I was running down the halls of the DWMA, with Soul trailing behind me. 'Oh dear Shinigami-sama will not be happy if we're late again' I thought. We finally made it to the huge double doors we had a minute to spare. I pushed on of the doors open. Soul and I made our way down the guillotine path.

"Ah, just in time. Maka, Soul. I have a very important mission for you to this time. I don't want anyone but Soul and his partner to go. This will mean a lot to you Soul." The shinigami said slightly to us slightly to himself. "We may have found her."


	2. Chapter 2

IIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! FORGIVE ME! I could give you a list of excuses but that's not what you came here for. I promise I will try and update more often but I am also working on three other stories, two of which haven't been posted yet but they are getting there. Again, soo soorry. I know this is a short chapter to but I was just trying to get something new up here and it like three in the morning. So I hope you like. So sorry.

 _ **Chapter 2;**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _Soul's eyes got wide as I stood in confusion._

 _"_ _Found who?" I asked. I looked in between Soul and Shinigami-sama. I got no answer. "Hello?!"_

 _"_ _That is for Soul to explain to you after he gets over the shock. Soul," said boy shook his head and looked up._

 _"_ _Where is she?" He had a wild look in his eyes._

 _Lord Death turned to the large mirror behind him. We both looked over as a picture faded onto the screen. Two girls came on, in a car, a convertible with the top down. One with blonde hair and one with.. Wait! She looks exactly like Soul. "Soul? Who is she?" And why does everything look weird? That question went unsaid._

 _"_ _That," He put his hand up to the glass, "is my sister."_

"Where to now?" I asked Sammy as we walked through the mall.

"Didn't you wanna go to hot topic?" she asked me as we came up onto said store. I nodded and we walked in, my white hair glowing in the black light. I walked to the back seeing the anime tees from the door. When we made it back there I saw a cute black, plaid skirt. I grabbed it and a new choker with Saturn on it. I looked at the wall and Samantha and I both saw the same shirt at the same time. It was pastel pink and said ' _B*tch'_ on it in bold, black letters. We both grabbed one off the shelf and headed over to the stand with the bags and anime accessories. I saw the perfect bag. It was No Face from ' _Spirited Away'._ On my way to the check out I saw Soul's Jacket, you know, the big yellow and black one. I walked over.

"Damnit. I don't have enough money." I sighed and walked away. After paying for the stuff we went to the food court. After eating a whole pizza basically on my own, Sammy and I went back to the car so that I could take her to her new job. We pulled into the parking lot.

"Good luck." I said giving her a hug and handing her the Dairy Queen uniform.

"Thanks." she smiled and got out of the car. She began walking to the road. Before either of us noticed a truck came flying around the corner.

"Sammy" I yelled trying to get out of the car. I was running over to grab her but I only made it halfway before her body was sent through the air. She fell in a tangled mess. I ran to her body and grabbed her. "No. No, no no!" I started crying uncontrollably. "Sammy! Come on Samantha wake up." The man that hit her was getting out of the car. He got out his phone and called the cops and an ambulance. He looked over at us but didn't dare come closer. I just let him be. I don't care about him. All I care about is the broken body of the only person I had. She wasn't breathing and her heartbeat was barely existent. "I can't lose you to. Hang in there." I started CPR to try to get her to breath. "Sammy, please. Wake up. You're all I have." I never even notice the cop sirens till there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss but we need you to step away." She had to pull me away from Samantha. She passed me off to a tall man, who led me over to one of the ambulances.

"We need to check you out." He help me in to the vehicle. I watched as they picked up the broken girl, putting her in the other medical vehicle and drove off towards the hospital taking the last bit of my sanity with them.

 _Soul has a sister. That would explain the looking exactly alike. Why didn't he tell me? Well now we are on our way to get some special gear for our mission to bring her here. Why wouldn't he tell me before? Was it in case they never found her? I have so many questions but for one Soul doesn't look like he'd answer them right now and he wouldn't be able to hear me over the wind. I was on the back of Souls motorcycle and we were on the way to Stein's laboratory. He is working on getting information about the place we're going to. A Death City sign flew by in the wind as we exited the city. The lab is a little ways into the desert. As we rode on I began to wonder how they got separated. She didn't look to have been kidnapped or anything of the sorts. I look of souls shoulder at the lab that appeared to be rising from the ground. As we got closer, we could see professor Stein waiting in the doorway. Soul screeched to a stop and I jumped off and out of the way in case he followed in step. He did. The kickstand hit the ground with a thump, as Soul was already up the stairs, passing Stein._

" _Come on would you? We don't have forever." He told Stein. Stein lowered his head, shaking it with a grin. I whispered an apology to stein as we walked in after Soul. The door closed loudly behind us. Stein walks to his desk, as Soul and I sit on the chairs on the side of the room._

" _Oh, you both are here." Marie walked in. "Good. The tea I was preparing is done." She set two cups on the table in front of us._

" _Thanks ." I said taking a sip from my cup._

" _Yeah. Thanks." Soul picked up the cup and stared at the liquid inside._

 _Stein cleared his throat, taking a seat next to Marie on the couch. "This mission is going to be much different than any other the two of you have done." I nodded at Stein. Soul stayed still and quiet. "Your sister is not in this world. She was transported to another world. This world is unlike ours. When you go to this world you will have no contact with us or this world except through a single portal."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3;**  
 **What the?**  
 _"How is it different from here?" I asked. I glanced at Soul while Stein thought how to explain it to me._  
 _"There are no kishan in that world. Your superhuman abilities will most likely be gone there, and if they are not I wouldn't use them. One there should be no reason to and two the both of you are already going to stick out bad, and sometimes in that world it's not easy being majorly different."_

 _As I gave my head a firm nod, Soul stood up, "When do we get to go?"_

 _Stein grinned. He got a bag off of his desk. "This is some of the money they use over there. They speak the same language as us, and I would say they looked the same but everything looks slightly different. Also, if anyone in this world addresses you as your names before you tell them, it is because of this." He pulls out a poster that has me and Soul on it. It even says Soul Eater across the top. "They have an anime based on this world and the two of you."_

 _"Wow. I have to watch this while we're over there." I said, I love anime and now I know there is one based on me and Soul._

 _"As far as when we can leave?" Soul said more than asked.  
_

 _"Anytime after you've packed." Stein said, directing to the portal. He walked up and gave me a pat on the back before heading out of the lab._

 _"Let's go get ready."_

...

"I sat in the waiting room of the hospital as they worked on my sister. She has to be ok. I don't have any friends or any other family that I know of. I've only been here for a hour but it feels like days. The doctor walks over and grabs my hand.

"Is she ok?" I ask, standing up.

"She is stable for now. We can not promise full recovery but you may go see her. She is sleeping." He lead me through the hall and to her room. Slowly, I opened the door and walk in. I closed the door and softly walked over to the chair next to her bed. I looked down at her bruised and casted body. There was knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. The door open slightly and a lady cop poked her head in.

"Excuse me Miss, but there is someone out here who would like the chance to speak with you." She smiled softly.

"Are you sure now is the best time?" a voice said from outside.

"Depending on the health of this girl, you may never get another chance to."

"Come on in." I said, my suspicion of who want to talk was confirmed. The man who hit my sister walked in. I refused to make eye contact but I would also not allow the violent side of me to come out, at least not until he said what he wanted to.

"I am pleading guilty to neglect of safety on the road, as well as speeding, and, if this all goes downhill, accidental manslaughter." The last word made my eyes fill with tears. Die? She can't die. "I am also hoping you will allow me to pay for any of the expenses this has brought you." The room got silent and stayed that way for sometime. "That is all I wanted, as well as to tell you I am deeply sorry and I wish I could trade places with you sister." he started out the door.

"Even if you could take her place, she would not allow you to." I got a small, sad grin as I looked at my sister. "She is a stubborn one." The door closed and I was alone with her.

...

 _"Are you sure we have everything?" I asked again._

 _"Yes, Maka, I'm sure. For the tenth time." Soul snapped, I can't blame him. If I had the chance to go find my mom I wouldn't want to be slowed down either. We walked into Stein's office. We have already told everyone we were off and would return soon. We came up to the portal. I grabbed Soul's hand for support and we leaped through._


End file.
